


Entr'acte

by will_p



Series: Office Music [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author is projecting like woah, Beginnings, Endings, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Si è reso conto, lentamente, con ogni scatolone che chiudeva e ogni granello di polvere che veniva spazzato via, di non aver mai dovuto dire addio al suo ufficio prima d’ora.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt " _Eruri post guerra: i giganti sono stati sconfitti, l'umanità è libera... È tempo di cominciare una nuova vita_ " dell'ultimo Drabble Weekend (18-20/11) del gruppo [We Are Out For Prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/). Siccome ho già scritto [una fic sulla vita di Erwin e Levi in pensione](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7898752), ho deciso di parlare di un momento preciso della loro vita dopo la guerra; siccome quel giorno avevo appena traslocato dopo sei anni di università, ho deciso di proiettare senza pudore tutti i miei feels su Erwin. _Entr'acte_ fa parte della mia serie "titoli pretenziosi per far finta di essere persone colte", e secondo wikipedia è il termine che indica la pausa tra un atto e l'altro di un'opera.

I granelli di polvere danzano nella luce dorata del primo pomeriggio.  
  
Erwin li guarda muoversi pigramente in aria, impalpabili, unici superstiti di lunghe giornate di feroci pulizie, e cerca di riconoscere delle forme nei loro percorsi scintillanti; Erwin li guarda, non perché siano interessanti, ma perché nella stanza non è rimasto altro da guardare.  
  
Non ci sono più mappe accatastate sul tavolo, libri stipati nelle mensole, tazze di tè appoggiate sul davanzale della finestra, la coperta piegata in un angolo del divano, _il divano_. Non ci sono più le sue cose, e non ci sono più neanche gli scatoloni in cui erano state riposte con cura, portati via quella mattina. Di quello che era il suo ufficio non restano che quattro pareti, una libreria vuota e una scrivania troppo pesante per essere portata via.  
  
Si è reso conto, lentamente, con ogni scatolone che chiudeva e ogni granello di polvere che veniva spazzato via, di non aver mai dovuto dire addio al suo ufficio prima d’ora.  
  
Non è neanche il _suo_ ufficio, solo una stanza in cui avevano stipato tutte le sue cose nei mesi dopo la caduta delle mura, solo l’ultima di una lunga serie, ma forse è proprio quello il punto. Ha lavorato in condizione di ogni genere, tra le sedie imbottite dei palazzi di Mitras e sotto tende piantate nel fango e nel sangue, ma era sempre _una serie_. C’erano stati altri uffici e ce ne sarebbero stati altri ancora, nuove scrivanie e nuovi progetti a ricoprirle di carta, e tutto era secondario - alla Legione, alla loro guerra, alla sua missione.  
  
Non aveva mai dovuto dire addio a un ufficio perché non era importante.  
  
Ora però è tutto finito. Il prossimo ufficio non sarà più il suo, ma di Hanji. Ci saranno altri libri sulle mensole, fitti di appunti serrati ai margini e macchie misteriose; ci saranno altri progetti sulla scrivania, un’altra coperta tutta spiegazzata sul divano, altre persone a distrarsi con la polvere nei raggi di sole.  
  
La serie si è conclusa, per lui.  
  
Credeva che ne sarebbe stato felice. Ne _è_ felice, in realtà, felice come mai è stato in vita sua, felice come qualcuno come lui non meriterebbe di essere, ma ora guarda gli angoli vuoti della stanza e respira l’aria che non sa più né di tè né d’inchiostro, e si sente… vuoto. Sospeso, come la polvere che scintilla davanti ai suoi occhi.  
  
Ha passato così tanti anni a pensare al momento in cui tutto sarebbe finito, ma non aveva mai davvero pensato al dopo.  
  
Non credeva che sarebbe mai riuscito a vederlo.  
  
Sente dei passi pesanti alle proprie spalle, il tonfo ritmico di un bastone, poi: “Erwin? Sono tutti pronti per partire.”  
  
Si volta, e offre a Levi un sorriso colpevole. “Arrivo subito. Mi ero… distratto.”  
  
Levi alza un sopracciglio, facendogli capire chiaramente cosa ne pensi di lui e delle sue distrazioni, ma invece di girare i tacchi e riunirsi agli altri, l’ultima delegazione diretta a Shiganshina, lo raggiunge sulla soglia della stanza e si ferma alla sua sinistra, appoggiandosi leggermente al suo fianco.  
  
Non l’ha mai detto ad alta voce, ma quando sono in pubblico insiste sempre per fiancheggiarlo dall’altro lato, come uno scudo tra lui e il resto del mondo - il suo braccio destro, ormai, in ogni senso. Da soli, però, finisce sempre per trovare posto alla sua sinistra. Non ha mai detto ad alta voce neanche questo, ma nemmeno qui ce n’è bisogno.  
  
Erwin gli si preme vicino più saldamente, e passa il braccio attorno alle sue spalle. Levi appoggia la testa al suo petto con un sospiro.  
  
Gli occhi di Levi percorrono la stanza come avevano fatto anche i suoi, appena qualche minuto prima, e poi anche lui sembra distrarsi con i granelli di polvere nell’aria. Per una volta, però, sospetta che i suoi pensieri non stiano correndo in direzione di uno straccio.  
  
“Questo posto era veramente una catapecchia,” dice, lo sguardo lontano, e Erwin sorride alla libreria vuota.  
  
“Ho sempre pensato che le crepe sul soffitto fossero un vero tocco di classe, invece.”  
  
Levi gli lancia un’occhiata affettuosa, poi gli dà il bastone su una caviglia.  
  
Nemmeno il soldato più forte dell’umanità è uscito indenne dalla loro guerra, ma ha sempre detto di essere stato fortunato a giocarsi solo un ginocchio. Si ritiene ancora più fortunato da quando si è reso conto che dover usare un bastone per camminare, in fondo, non è altro che un’occasione per infliggere nuove, insperate forme di violenza fisica sui suoi uomini.  
  
Erwin lo trova adorabile, tranne quando sono le sue caviglie ad andarci di mezzo.  
  
“Mi mancherà il divano, però,” continua Levi. Riappoggia il bastone a terra e si raddrizza un po’, senza staccarsi del tutto dal fianco di Erwin. “Devono proprio portarlo via?”  
  
“Il nuovo comandante ha insistito.”  
  
“Il nuovo comandante dovrebbe imparare a farsi almeno una doccia al mese se vuole mettere il culo su quel divano.”  
  
La risata di Erwin nasce in sordina e riempie l’aria pian piano, come un soffio d’aria pulita, libera di potersi sfogare ora che sono soli e non c’è più nessun ruolo da mantenere. “Ma il nostro nuovo divano è più grande,” dice, quando ha ripreso fiato.  
  
Levi lo guarda in tralice, l’ombra di un sorriso in volto, e - oh.  
  
Il loro nuovo divano, nella loro nuova casa, nella loro nuova vita.  
  
Stringe il braccio attorno alle spalle di Levi e ne approfitta per accarezzargli il collo con il dorso delle dita, fargli sollevare appena il mento e chinarsi sulle sue labbra. Non è niente che il suo ufficio non abbia mai visto, soltanto l’ultimo bacio di una serie che non ricorda nemmeno quando abbia avuto inizio, ma è il primo che non hanno bisogno di nascondere dietro una porta chiusa.  
  
Quando lo lascia andare, un secondo o un secolo dopo, le palpebre di Levi sono pesanti e le sue guance sono appena più rosse, e per un attimo Erwin teme davvero che il petto possa scoppiargli per tutti i sentimenti che riesce a stento a contenere.  
  
Solo perché il suo ufficio è vuoto non significa che lo sia anche il suo futuro.  
  
Restano ancora qualche secondo in silenzio, sospesi tra una vita e l’altra, poi Levi si schiarisce la voce e scivola via dal suo abbraccio, sempre lento, sempre riluttante. “Andiamo, è tardi.”  
  
Non aspetta una risposta prima d’incamminarsi per il corridoio, ed Erwin non aspetta a seguirlo, ma prima di voltarsi lancia un’ultima occhiata all’ufficio deserto.  
  
Questo ufficio - e così tanti altri prima, tutti diversi ma tutti fondamentalmente uguali - è stato la sua casa per anni, ma adesso è soltanto una stanza vuota.  
  
Le volta le spalle, raddrizza la schiena, e quando raggiunge Levi prendere la sua cadenza è naturale quanto respirare. Quando gli porge il braccio, Levi posa le dita nell’incavo del suo gomito con un sorriso.  
  
È tempo di pensare alla sua nuova casa.  
  
E forse è ancora in tempo anche per convincere Hanji a lasciargli rubare il loro vecchio divano. Dopotutto starebbe così bene sotto la finestra del suo nuovo studio…


End file.
